


Serious talks

by Jackeline Harkness (Jackeline_Harkness)



Series: Survival [12]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Baggage, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackeline_Harkness/pseuds/Jackeline%20Harkness
Summary: Words might have different meanings for different people, and making those differences clear is sometimes important as hell.





	

**Serious talks.**

 

Bucky had seen enough horror and depravity to last him a few lifetimes. Enough, even, to make him think that maybe he’d lost his sense of wonder at the world. The notion filled him with dread whenever it crept into his mind.

Still, there was a certain, undeniable thrill in watching the erotic scenes that modern day movies often had in them. Of course, porn had been an ancient thing when he was a kid growing up in Brooklyn, and having been in the military, he’d encountered a quite impressive range of filth, but there was a certain charm in knowing mainstream movies had gotten so daring with the turn of the century.

In any case, the movie he was watching had his blood already running warm when Brock stepped into their apartment. He’d been most likely sparring or just training with someone else from the team. It made Bucky smile. He didn’t know what it was, but he knew something had happened to make Tony let go of his reservations, so that naturally meant that Steve, too, had finally agreed to have Brock join them on missions. And now, after just a couple of minor missions with the team, the change was evident: gone were the tension on his back and the defeated slump to his shoulders, replaced by a confident stride and a more frequent smile. Being back into action definitely agreed with him, which was especially evident at times like this, when he was still sweaty, slightly flushed, and smelling of the special kind of relaxation that only an intense workout session could bring. He looked utterly fuckable.

“Hey, pal,” he greeted, leaning back on the couch to shamelessly undress him with his eyes. He had to bite his lip.

“Hey,” Brock responded with that lopsided smirk of his and a glint in his brown eyes.

Bucky patted his thigh, still devouring him with his eyes and giving him a feline smile.

“Come here, kid.”

Brock seemed to hesitate for half an instant before going to him, walking slowly and almost lazily straddling him on the couch. He took his sweet time leaning forward, and then Bucky was kissing him, slow, deep, and hot as hell, fingers of warm flesh and cool metal grasping his hips to make him shift, grinding against the growing hardness in his pants.

Brock groaned, and Bucky broke the kiss for breath, looking into his lover’s impossibly dark eyes. It was like looking into a deep, deep dark pit with embers at the bottom.

“That’s a good boy,” Bucky said huskily against his mouth and then… he froze. Because Brock had tensed. He had tensed, realized what he had done, and forced himself to relax, all in just a couple of seconds, but Bucky knew him too well. “What is it?”

“What?” Brock tried to play dumb and kiss him again, but Bucky cupped his cheek to keep him still.

“What just happened?”

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about,” the former STRIKE captain tried, and they both knew it was bullshit, but it was practically their code for when one of them didn’t want to talk about something.

Bucky didn’t budge, though.

“Brock.”

“What?”

“Talk to me. What is it?”

And then Brock did that thing where he didn’t move, and his eyes were lost somewhere between Bucky’s nose and cheekbone without seeing him at all. The former Fist of Hydra didn’t press.

Brock let out a slow, measured breath, looking as troubled as he never was while sitting in Bucky’s lap. He tightened his arms around him just a bit, comforting, not restricting.

“When you call me that… boy, or kid… what are you thinking about?”

Bucky frowned.

“You, of course.”

“Yeah, no. Not what I mean.”

“I’m lost,” Bucky said, failing to keep a frown from his face when a shadow passed over his lover’s eyes. “Brock…”

“I know a lot of people who get off on that… it’s one of the reasons some people like… younger…” he took a deep, calming breath. It didn’t seem to do him much good. “Really, I’m no one to judge… but I could never get on with that. I could never… call you…” he huffed, a humorless, self-deprecating sound. “It’s so fucking stupid, with all the fucked up shit I’ve done… ‘cos it’s a fucking kink for some people, right? And it ain’t nothing wrong, but… But when I was a kid, I always wanted what most other kids had. And I figured, if I had a mom, or a dad… or anything family-related, actually, I could never… soil it with something like that. I…”

Bucky felt realization hit him like a bucket of ice water.

“What? You… Jesus, Brock, no! No, it ain’t like that. At all. Never. It’s just… well, I can’t help but remember how young you were when we first met, how innocent, in some ways. I think a part of me always wanted to protect you.”

“I guess whatever you saw back then is long gone.”

“No, there’s still a lot of that young spitfire in you,” he paused, caressing the side of his face and his neck with his organic hand, tapping on his chin to try and make him meet his eyes. When he did, he smiled and said, “it’s one of the many things that make you so hot.”

Brock shook his head.

“Yeah. It’s one of the things I love about you. How strong you are, how fierce you fight. Still makes me feel all protective every now and then, even though I know full well that you can handle yourself really swell in the field. But it’s not… _that._ I swear,” he gently pulled him down into a new kiss, slow and a lot softer than before, and Brock went willingly.

“Sorry I gutted the mood.”

“It’s ok. It was important.”

Brock was back to avoiding Bucky’s eyes, so the Winter Soldier decided to compromise by pulling him closer to rest his forehead against his.

“Thanks,” Brock let out in a low voice.

“You don’t have to thank me. Not for that,” he rubbed his hands up and down Brock’s sides. “Come on, let’s get you into the shower.”

“I don’t know if… you know…”

“It’s just a shower. We can make love later, whenever the mood’s right again,” he shifted to let Brock use his shoulder as support to get up, and then he stood himself, stretching his body like a cat. “You know that one of the advantages of whatever Zola did to me is that I can get it up pretty much whenever I want.”

Brock snorted.

“Come on, kid. Shower.”

“Whatever you want, Aleksei,” and he leaned just a little into him, but he was still not meeting Bucky’s eyes.

“Hey,” he rested his hand on his shoulder to stop him, just a gentle poke to make him look at him.

“Hm?”

“You know that I love you, right?”

“Yeah.”

“We’re good, then,” and he started towards the bathroom, just to be stopped by Brock’s hand on his arm. He turned, and followed that same motion to melt against Brock, going to kiss him again.

“Thank you, Aleksei.”

Bucky savored the sound of that name, the relief evident in the subtle shift of Brock’s voice and, of course, the kiss that was sweet and gentle like nobody believed him Brock could be.

“Shower then?” he asked when they finally parted.

“Shower,” Bucky confirmed with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who like Bucky calling Brock "kid".  
> Seriously, I like that, too!
> 
> So... let me know what you think?


End file.
